


Time can claim a hundred years

by Soffamc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5x13, Be/ho break up?, Bellarke, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffamc/pseuds/Soffamc
Summary: He tells it to her straight “Raven says she’ll be able to have the ship up and running before it’s to late. That’s two hours max-“ and god the look he gives her breaks her heart “so if I’m not back in time you’ll have to leave without me. Without us”She already did it once. Left him to die but she knows she won’t be able to do it again so she shakes her head “No this is not happening!”





	Time can claim a hundred years

**Author's Note:**

> This is probable completely inaccurate but I had to do it cause we can’t have nice things. I wrote it under two hours and can’t be bothered to check for grammar and spelling mistakes(English not my first language) so I apologize for that.
> 
> But still it’s based on spoilers from 5x13
> 
> My first fic here so be nice-ish? Like constructive feedback is okay just don’t be mean.
> 
> Also I own nothing— nada nix.

Times a funny thing. It seems it’s always what it comes down to. Either there’s too much of it or not nearly enough.

And all the while the only thing they can do is wait. Wait for the upcoming war. Wait for the fight. Wait for death to take them — wait for the end. That’s how it goes this time as well.

It starts with them waiting for each of their respective people. Everything had been going smoothly—well as smoothly as thing goes in this screwed up world of theirs. Clarke had successfully secured the ship. Freed the very people she’d helped lock up.

And then Shaw was leaving, to help the others. Which meant it was suddenly only two of them. And her past friend currently hates her so the minutes really do take their time to pass by.

Raven’s standing idly by her side, not saying a word, as they wait for Shaw to make it back with her mother.

The thing is though; they don’t come.

Instead there’s Madi, clad in her commander gear, a crowd of people - her people - following as she leads them towards sanctuary. Bellamy’s by her side and Clarke’s suddenly overwhelmed with relief.

She’s alive. _He’s_ alive. It’s all that matters for a few seconds. But then the rest registers. The fact that everyone’s in a hurry.

There’s two stretchers, carrying two bodies. One of them is Gaia and judging by the look on Indra’s face her fight is over. The other is Kane, barely conscious but still able to single Clarke out.

Guilt and pain clouds his gaze as he lets Diyoza tell her the news. Her mother is dead. Mccreary killed her while she was trying to protect him. It hurts. So much but she doesn’t let it bring her down, not now, instead she lets herself be consoled by the fact that her daughter is okay. That she did it. She saved everyone.

Almost at least. And then they have to hurry so she doesn’t have time to dwell on it. To feel it.

Before she knows it everyone’s on the ship and she’s finally facing Bellamy again. She knows the look on his face but she can’t— she just can’t accept it.

Even as he tells it to her straight “Raven says she’ll be able to have the ship up and running before it’s to late. That’s two hours max-“ and god the look he gives her breaks her heart “so if I’m not back in time you’ll have to leave without me. Without us”

She already did it once. Left him to die but she knows she won’t be able to do it again so she shakes her head “ _No_ this is not happening!”

“I can’t leave my friends to die Clarke” he bites back but there’s no venom to his voice, it’s empty like a shell.

The words come out without her permission “Yes you can. You _did_ -“ and oh how she wants to stop it but it’s to late “six years ago”

Bellamy flinches. It hits him hard. The stone-mask on his face melts and for a second she recognizes the old him. The one she knew everything about, the one she understood and could talk to without hurting.

“That broke me Clarke-“ he’s angry, no upset and he has every right to be “but I had to keep going. To become who I am now and that person, the person I am because of _you_ , has a family to protect”

When she speaks again she sounds tired and broken “I can’t lose you again”

Bellamy smiles half-heartedly “You did fine before. Besides you have Madi”

“You’re right maybe I can but I don’t _want_ to” her voice crack at the last part.

And she takes a second to collect herself before continuing “Leaving you to die in that bunker, even with what you did to Madi, was probably the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do”

“I know-” Bellamy tells her with a sad smile “that’s exactly how I felt six years ago which is why I can’t go through with it again”

His eyes say more than his words and suddenly she can’t argue. She hates that he makes sense. But it’s not up to her.

“We do what we must to protect those we love” she mumbles to herself - an underlying message behind it - before nodding at Bellamy in understanding.

He hesitates but only for a second and then Clarke suddenly finds herself in his arms again. It doesn’t take long for her head to bury in his shoulder, as he holds her close, hands tight against her back.

And they both realize, that they’ll always be able to find their way back. They may have changed over those six years but underneath it all they are still the Bellamy and Clarke they used to be. At least when they let themselves.

It feels like they can finally breathe— they’ve both needed it so much that neither wants to let go first. Afraid of what’ll happen when they do. But all good things must come to an end.

Bellamy takes a shaky breath as he draws back, untangles himself from her, tears in his eyes, thinking that this is goodbye. But he’s wrong.

Clarke won’t let it be “I’m coming to”

“What?” He gapes “No you’re needed here”

She nods “Yeah I am— we both are. So let’s go get Echo, Murphy and Emori and make it back in time”

“Clarke what about Madi?”

He’s flustered and she understands why. He hasn’t come to the same realization as her yet. Doesn’t see what she sees. But she knows he will.

“I’ll see her in under two hours— you said it yourself Bellamy, we can’t leave anyone behind anymore it’s to hard so let’s _not_ ”

It’s funny really, that all the while it’s been this simple. They’ve just fought against it too hard. Not anymore though. Now they both know their place.

A real smile tugs at the corners of Bellamy’s lips when the meaning of the words becomes clear to him “We don’t leave _our_ own behind” he repeats.

“We don’t” Clarke agrees.

This is what it looks like when two partners, two leaders — two best friends comes together again.

It looks like hope.

* * *

 

But even together they can’t save everyone. What they find is heartbreaking. The remains of battle, in the desolate wasteland is almost all that’s left.

Abby’s body Clarke had expected. Tried to prepare for but it still takes everything in her not to break down. Then there’s Miller and although she’d been warned, the sight of him and Jackson who’s still refusing to leave his side, is more than she can handle.

It takes her too long to convince him to leave the dead bodies but she manages in the end, a securing hand on his arm bringing him out of his daze.

He used to be like a brother to her and she remembers that not only did she lose her mother, he lost her too alongside his lover.

So she actually tries to be strong; it’s all they can do in this cruel cruel world. They say goodbye together _and_ suddenly Clarke’s grateful for the chance— it’s not always possible with they lives they lead.

They set of towards Bellamy. Who’s with Emori and a dying Murphy. ‘ _A cockroach doesn’t die_ ’ and yet there they are.

It’s so wrong but what isn’t? Nothings ever right in war.

Emori begs Clarke to do something, to save him but she can’t. Instead she takes all the blame that gets send her way in stride. It is her fault. She knows she’s partly to blame.

And it’s what Emori needs to keep going after Murphy takes his last breath. That and beating an already half dead Mccreary until he’s unrecognizable.

It’s Echo who stops her. She’s been observing quietly from the back the entire time but not anymore “He’s mine” she tells Emori but her eyes are on Clarke as if daring her to deny her that.

But not even Bellamy stops her when she goes for the kill. They both let her have it. Knowing that they weren’t there and didn’t go through what she did. 

But they see it in her eyes, there’s a change there and Bellamy doesn’t know what to do about it. He goes to her yet she only steps away when he tries to comfort her.

And then there’s not enough time to bury or burn the bodies, time is running out and they have to head back if they want to make it aboard the ship.

* * *

 

After all they have lost it comes as another hit when Monty and Harper tells them they’ll stay awake while the rest of them goes into cryo.

But they can’t refuse them. Not with the way they suddenly both sound so at easy. So happy. They need it too. More than they realize.

Those eligius 3 files aren’t gonna un-encrypt themselves and Raven’s not an option. She’s the only one able to fly the damn ship with Shaw dead. Even though she considers it but they all know she’s sacrificed enough.

Besides Harper and Monty’s bodies have already adapted to the new version of the algae so it makes it easier for them to start working right away.

It goes against Bellamy’s best instincts to let them but it’s not leaving them behind so he can’t really argue.

They say goodbye though and it’s full of tears. No one knows if they’ll see them again. Maybe it’ll only take a few years to crack the files and they’ll be able to find a survivable planet together.

But they could also end up having to wait for earth to became inhabitable again and that’ll take at least a hundred years according to Raven and Monty’s calculations.

It’s a guessing game but they have no choice. They have hope that it’ll be better when they wake though. Possible naive but it gets them going.

What Bellamy hadn’t expected—hadn’t prepared for was Echo and he really does put up a fight when she tells him of her decision. But it soon becomes clear he is losing.

“-ow what happened out there but you shouldn’t give up!”

His girlfriend gives a slight chuckle at his expense “I’m not” she tells him and she actually sounds sincere.

“Monty and Harper they’re gonna need help-“ she calmly explains, having already made up her mind “and it’s a strategically smart move to leave at least one capable fighter awake if anything-or-anyone unusual shows up”

She makes it sound so easy, so simple and he can’t think of one good argument. Not really.

Bellamy exhales loudly “Fine we’re staying awake then”

Echo shakes her head “No not we, _I_ am. They need someone-“ she gestures towards all the people lining up outside the chambers “who’s not a child, to guide them when they wake up”

“They have Octavia-” he says against his better judgement “an—and Clarke”

If she notices the painful second-guessing look on his face when he mentions the blonde she doesn’t show it.

“You’re sister?” she laughs loudly at that.

He only shrugs.

“Bellamy they need _you_ , even if they have Clarke it’s not enough-“ finally a flicker of real emotion crosses her face “not when you both rely so much on each other in order to do the right thing”

Bellamy opens his mouth to protest but only a guilty “Echo..” comes out. He can’t lie.

She ignores him anyway as she once again turns impassive “Besides I need to do this. For myself— by myself”

He swallows at it finally becomes clear “You’re gonna do this no matter what I say aren’t you?”

“Yes” Echo states simply.

He closes his eyes tightly as he nods only half agreeing.

But she continues and this time she speaks softly “You and me Bellamy? Us? We were never gonna stand a chance. I knew it as soon as life gave us the option to come back down to the ground”

The sound he makes in the back of his throat isn’t even an disagreement to her words. It’s just pain — he feels like he’s losing everyone he cares about today.

“But that’s okay because you gave me a family-“ the cold warrior has shattered and there’s actual tears in her eyes “you made me a better person and I like to think that there was a time back on the ark, that _I_ helped make you better while you were at your lowest”

Her lips find his cheek; it tells him that this is really goodbye, and when she pulls away again there’s a sad smile on her face “But now you don’t need me anymore”

There’s so many things he should say. But he doesn’t know how or what. And in some way he feels like she already knows.

So he settles on “We’ll _always_ be family”

“Yes we will!”

And that’s all _she’s_ ever really needed. Maybe she’d wanted more, had even thought she could have it at one point.

But it was never hers to begin with. Not really. It had left a bitter taste in her mouth after she had found out about Clarke leaving Bellamy to die but even then he’d taken her side. Had forgiven her so easily.

Neither one of them knows what it means yet, but it’s clear as day to to the former azgeda spy.

Oh well they had a lifetime to figure it out. And they would at some point, of that she was certain. She’d just prefer not to be apart of it.

* * *

 

Bellamy joins her side, watching over the last few people who remains awake; just waiting for their turn.

“Who would have thought we’d end up here, huh?” he says, a half joke — with a half smile.

Clarke snorts “Not me that’s for sure”

“It’s fitting though. Like in the fairytales, the ones about princesses falling under a sleeping spell”

She side-eyes him, not impressed “I’m not Snow White” nor a princess but she doesn’t say that out loud.

“Or Aurora-“ he adds after thinking for a while “that’s what my mother was named after, a fairytale”

“What is it with your family and names from fictional beings?”

Bellamy shrugs with a sheepish smile “Don’t ask me, I only named O”

At that both their eyes fall on one of the chambers; Octavia had been the first one to be put into cryo-sleep and laying there, vulnerable and unaware she looks so innocent. No trace of bloodraina

“Do you think she’ll ever be okay?” he asks and Clarke’s not surprised. Despite everything, even if he thought her dying would be easier, he loves his sister.

But she doesn’t want to lie “She has a chance-“ she tells him honestly “and while she’ll probably never go back to who she once was she can make it work _if_ she want’s too”

“That’s a big if” he says dryly.

Clarke shakes her head “Maybe not. She loves you and now she knows she was wrong about the war”

“I hope so, we’ve lost enough already”

Clarke squeezes his shoulder reassuringly “Speaking of which how are Echo and Emori?”

Bellamy’s face tightens “Emori’s already asleep and Echo..” he draws off.

“What?” she can’t help worrying.

He turns to face her fully “Echo’s gonna stay awake” his voice is firm as if he hadn’t just said there’s a chance he’ll never see his girlfriend again.

It takes her aback. She doesn’t understand why, no less how that’ll help anyone. But it’s clear that Bellamy speaks the truth, the look on his face tells her everything she needs to know.

And then a fear - that makes her feel extremely selfish— crawls up on her “You too then?” she’s afraid to ask but she needs to know.

Bellamy hesitates before slowly, in jerky movements, shaking his head in a no.

It’s silent for a long while before he elaborates “She uh— well _we_ both realized our paths were different. That we have to do the right thing for _all_ of our people”

Clarke let’s out a breath she didn’t know she was holding but still “I can try talk to her if you want— not that I think it’d help but then again who knows?” because it’s clear that he’s hurting.

“No she made up her mind-“ again he hesitates “and I made up mine”

She gives a stiff nod to that. It’s strange but she finds it to weird to discuss his girlfriend—well ex? girlfriend with him and she really doesn’t know what to say or do other than be there for him.

They stand there a little longer before Clarke breaks the silence “It’s probably time I go find Madi— I’m actually tired” she chuckles and he joins in.

Yeah we’ll sleep they’ll definitely get enough off.

He follows her though and watches over the two of them - mother and daughter - as they say goodbye for _now_. The underlying promise of ‘may we meet again’ lingering in the room.

“It’ll be okay Madi” Clarke reassures her when she’s strapped in and the child - who doesn’t really act like a child - nods strongly almost succeeding in seeming un-afraid.

“You’ll be next to me right?” she asks, everything commander related forgotten as she seeks comfort.

The blonde nods “Of course”

It eases her nerves “Okay, I’m ready” she tells her—no them, looking at the both of them with a smile before closing her eyes tightly.

They wait until they’re sure it worked, that she’s okay and asleep.

Then Clarke steps closer to the two chambers beside the now unconscious child.

“After this day I do really feel like I could sleep for hundred years” she says.

Bellamy tilts his head “Well you might get your wish”

She nods “Let’s hope not though”

“Yeah let’s” he agrees easily.

It’s time but they both hesitate. Words left unsaid that needs to be spoken. Clarke bites her lip.

“I’m sorry-“ she starts “about leaving you to die. I know we said no more leaving anyone behind and no more betrayal but it’s just—I need you to know that I really meant it”

His eyes search hers “I do and I’m sorry too, about Madi and six years ago and not letting you in when we came back down-“ he begins and then he can’t stop “it’s just I thought you were dead all that time we were on the ark”

“It’s okay I understand it _now_ — it was just different for me you know? I had hope that you’d all come back and then you did..” she trails off.

He continues for her “And it wasn’t what you expected?” he tries to smile.

“It really wasn’t-“ she laughs “but the hope of seeing you kept me going while I was stuck down here alone — well that and Madi”

He nods “I get it and all the while that just didn’t go well with how we each felt and what we thought we needed to do”

“Exactly”

He takes her hand “We’ll figure it out. Make it right when we wake up— do it better”

“Yeah we will. Together” it’s so easy now. To talk with him.

They’ve both missed it. But it’s also all the time they have before Monty interrupts. Says it’s their turn.

And then they fall asleep next to each other. Not knowing that 30 years will pass until they wake again. To a different world with a familiar stranger being the one to greet them.

Their whole life ahead of them — and a lot of time to figure things out.

**Author's Note:**

> Side-note: I hate Echo but couldn’t write her dying(I’m not sure I want that lol), nor could I turn her completely evil/have Bellamy dump her because sadly I believe the writers are poorly portraying her/them and it just wouldn’t be believable in context of what’s canon.
> 
> Same with Bellarke kissing etc. I don’t think that’s happening. Maybe someday. 
> 
> Oh and I really hope characters like Murphy, Miller and Gaia doesn’t die in the episode it just? Seems likely I guess. Also I hope this isn’t goodbye to Monty and Harper but who knows IF the spoilers, rumors, speculations etc are true


End file.
